Yoshino's courage
by Azurknight
Summary: A short romance story for Yoshino and Shido that takes place after the events of the seires.


Yoshino's courage

Yoshino had only known Shido for one year, and in that time he became a second hero to her, after some time she began to feel things for him that she had never felt before. These feelings began to make themselves more clear to her as she watched soap operas, and she talked with her beloved friend Yoshinon.

"Yoshino are you getting those feelings again?"

"Umm well I…."

"Come on you can tell me so say it "

"….yes…."

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it; now all you have to do is say it to Shido"

"Yoshinon I can't…I'm just not…"

"It's easy all you have to say is; Oh Shido I love hold me tight, and then we can get to some smo…"

Yoshino covers Yoshinon's mouth before she can finish that sentence since the idea was making Yoshino blush bright red.

"Yoshinon now you're being too extreme!"

Yoshinon wiggles out.

"No you're being way too shy!; Yoshino just tell Shido how you feel in a way that only you can, and I'll back you up what do ya say?"

Yoshino smiles softly with her face still a shade of red as she nods to the puppet.

"Okay..I'll try"

Yoshino spends the afternoon watching her shows waiting for Shido to come home. At his school Shido's friend Tonomachi gives him something to help him with the ladies.

"Here man take these"

He hands Shido some tickets.

"Hey what are these exactly?"

"There tickets to see that new romance movie you know the one based on that soap opera"

"Oh yeah I know someone who likes that show"

"Well if it's a girl take her and get somewhere"

"Gee thanks man"

Shido accepts the tickets planning on taking Yoshino to the movies. Back at the apartment Yoshino decides to make cookies for Shido so he can have a snack when he gets home from school, but needless to say things go bad. Yoshino drops eggshells in the dough, add too much salt, and uses dark chocolate by mistake; she also burns them. She was so upset by this that she began crying and accidently froze the kitchen. Shido had gotten home shortly after, and his first reaction was to check on Yoshino.

"Yoshino are you alright?"

"Uh huh I just…."

Shido sees the cookies and pieces it together.

"I see you wanted to do something nice for me again"

Shido picks up one of the cookies and takes a bite; then he falls over and doesn't move. Yoshinon flips out and shouts.

"Oh no we killed Shido quick we have to turn ourselves in or dispose of the body!"

Shido then groans on the ground.

"Um we could just give him some medicine and some water"

"Oh….that works too"

A half an hour later Shido wakes up with Yoshino at his side with a glass of water and some medicine for him.

"I'm so sorry Shido I messed up again!"

Over the last year Yoshino had been trying to help around the apartment to make Shido's life a bit easier. Shido sees that she's upset and rubs her head.

"Hey don't worry about and I really appreciate the thought; in fact how would you like to come to the movies with me today"

"You mean like a date?"

"Sure if you want to call it that"

"Okay it's a date!"

Yoshino is excited for the date and resolves to confess her feelings to Shido at the theatre. At the theatre Shido and Yoshino watch the movie with food and drinks; Yoshino was enjoying the movie since it was based off her favorite drama series, but she was a little ashamed after watching the main female lead confess her love for the male lead.

"(She makes it look so easy)"

Yoshino tries to build up the courage to confess to Shido who is mildly enjoying the movie.

"Uh Shido…I.."

"What is it Yoshino?"

"I just wanted…."

"Do want something from the snack counter?"

"….I just..want..a cherry slushie"

"Okay then I'll go get one for you"

Shido gets Yoshino a cherry slushie from the snack counter which Yoshino drinks with a little disappointment.

"Hey Yoshino how about we go and get something to eat after this"

"Okay that sounds fun"

"Yeah it'll be fun and I bet Yoshinon would like some carrots"

Yoshinon gets in Shido's face.

"Hey just because I'm a rabbit doesn't mean I eat a bunch of carrots….but a couple doesn't hurt"

"Okay then only a couple"

After finishing the movie Shido and Yoshino go to a diner for dinner. Yoshino wants to order the deluxe kids plate since she had heard from Kotori that it was very good, but she didn't want to appear childish.

"Um I'll have the uh…."

"Why don't you order the deluxe kids plate didn't you want to try that?"

"I did but…"

"Then order it after all we're here to have fun"

"Yeah alright I'll order it then"

The two have a good dinner and great conversation, and then Yoshino tries to confess to Shido again.

"Um Shido I just wanted…"

"What is it Yoshino?"

"I just wanted…"

"Do you want a dessert?"

"Uh…yeah"

"Then order one"

Yoshino orders red velvet cake and eats slightly disappointed with herself again. After all the food she ate Yoshino felt tired and just wanted to go home and sleep, but she was so drowsy that while walking on the way home she accidently says what she wanted to say with a tired smile.

"Shido…I love you"

Yoshino immediately catches what she says, gets upset, and runs home with Shido chasing after her. They ran all the way back to the apartment where Yoshino locks herself in her room; Shido gets home shortly after she does and knocks on her door.

"Yoshino can I come in?"

Yoshino was upset and talked to Yoshinon.

"What's wrong Yoshino didn't you want to confess to him tonight?"

"I did but not that way I wanted to do it in a more romantic setting like the theatre or even the diner"

"But you still managed to say it didn't you, and that took a lot of courage sleepy or not"

"But still I…"

"No buts let Shido in and hear what he has to say"

Yoshino nods her head and unlocks the door letting Shido inside.

"Yoshino are you alright?"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you how I felt, but I wanted to do it more properly"

Yoshino is still upset and crying a little; Shido extends his arm to pat her on the head but stops, and instead he kisses her on her forehead causing her to blush.

"Shido?"

"You should told me sooner"

"I should have?"

"Yoshino over the last year I've noticed how you've felt about me, and I wanted to tell you the same thing but…"

"But what?"

Shido pulls out a small box with a ring inside of it.

"I was waiting until we were both old enough so I could propose to you"

"You want to propose to me!?"

"Yeah of course I do Yoshino; after all you've been an important part of my, but I wanted to wait until we were both old enough, and when we are this ring will go on your finger I promise"

Yoshino tears up more and smiles with great joy

"Oh shido"

Yoshino hugs Shido tightly while Yoshinon quietly utters.

"I hear wedding bells"

Ten years later Shido and his wife Yoshino were throwing a birthday party for their young daughter Miyuki Itsuka she had her mother's hairstyle and her father's colors, and she being approached by lots of children.

"Come on Miyuki shows us her again"

"Okay but she prefers to be called by name"

Miyuki pulls out Yoshinon who was passed to her from mother.

"I'm Yoshinon thank you very much, and just remember Miyuki is MY best friend so you all better be nice to her!"

The children cheer for Yoshinon while Shido and Yoshino watch their make many friends, and kiss each other on the lips.

"So Yoshino when do you think we should tell Miyuki about number two?"

Yoshino rubs her stomach with a warm smile.

"A little later"

The couple felt very proud of their daughter for making new friends, and would now be the one to show Yoshinon to a new generation with enthusiasm.


End file.
